Dear Listeners, It Seems We Have A Visitor
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: Cecil Palmer has found his best friend...and worst enemy and they came in a little blue box. What happens when there is finally competition for perfect Carolos and his perfect hair? What happens when there is a guy with equally amazing hair coming into Cecil's life?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Doctor Who or Welcome To Nightvale. All credit goes to their creators. I did infact make up one of the characters in this story. Her name is Caroline, The doctor's latest companion...you'll learn about her as you read. I hope you like this and please review! It really helps! This was a collab with JadedHarlings, follow her on tumblr :D

* * *

There once was a small town in the middle of nowhere. This small town was happy, yet quite strange. It was filled with extraordinary things and extraordinary people. This towns existence was only known to its residents. I would even go as far as to say this town did not exist. What is this town you may ask? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't ever heard of it, but regardless of whoever you may be, I welcome you to Night Vale. What everyone didn't know was that this small little town was about get a new visitor. Well… visitors. And they're coming in a big blue box...

* * *

 **Caroline**

"Why did you do that?"

"I felt like it."

"That is not a valid reason."

"Yes it is."

"But you're a blonde now!"

"The problem here is?"

"Ugh."

"My hair, I can bleach it if I want too."

"You cant"

"Why not?"

"You look too much like Rose."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't have my companions looking alike."

"Why?"

"Uhh… I'll get you all confused."

"Are you kidding me?! I don't even look like Rose! My hair is just blonde!"

"Are those your old glasses?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why are you wearing them?"

"I feel like it."

"Okay fine. Well, alright. Where do you wanna go today?" I hadn't really thought about that yet today. Where do I want to go?

"Hmm… surprise me." He gave me one of his smiles and ran to the controls, jumping around pushing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS started making that noise. It groaned and then after a few minutes it's silent.

"Hmmm." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"I've, never ever been here"

"What else is new?" He smiled like a 2 year old on Christmas. "Where are we?" I question.

"According to the TARDIS we're in the middle of nowhere, America."

"America?"

"Yes, you ready to hang out in this dump?" He said switching to an American accent.

"Duh!"

"Hmm, your accent need a bit of work."

"I wasn't trying, you doofus." I said, giggling.

"Then how?"

"My grandma is from Texas! Sure you can take an old woman out of Texas but you can't take the Texas out of her. You pick up a few things."

I ran outside.

"Woah" I breathed. It was like we entered a different galaxy. "Are you sure this is America?" I question.

"Yes, its the middle of nowhere though, you can't be expecting New York now can you?"

"I guess… I kind of was."

"Well, I like this place. It looks fun"

"If by fun you mean creepy" I take a look around and what I see makes me scream.

"WHAT WHAT?" The Doctor asked.

"O-over there" I said pointing toward the… the thing.

"Creepy" He muttered. The thing was a hooded uh can I even call it human? Lets go with figure. It was a hooded figure. Ew. I started walking.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere is better than just standing here" He came after me. Soon we saw signs of actual civilization. Well I'm not sure if its actual a real human civilization. The sign we saw was _Do not under any circumstances feed the unicorns_. What kind of people live here? We walked on for what seemed like ages. We finally got to a road. I thought things might finally be looking normal but I was proven wrong. The next sign of civilization was a billboard. It was completely blue and it read _I am concerned about the blueberries._ Excuse me what? I looked around trying to find an explanation. I got nothing. Just that sentence. What?

"Doctor, What have you done?"

"Hmmm?"

"This place… this place isn't normal"

"It seems normal"

"DOCTOR"

'What?"

"HAVE YOU FINALLY GONE MAD?"

"Ohh... I went mad a long time ago Caroline May" I huffed and ran ahead of him. _I am concerned about the blueberries._ WHAT KIND OF TOWN DOES THIS? I MEAN WHO IN TH- My thoughts were cut short by another sign. This sign wasn't as strange. _Welcome to Night Vale._ Night Vale. That's not creepy. The Doctor catches up to me.

"Night Vale, huh?"

"Yup."

"Cool!"

"Weird."

"Allons-y"

"Allons-No"

"What?"

"Can't we go back?" He just walked straight into town. For the first time I noticed how hot it was here. Gosh. I saw houses as I walked. And more strange signs. _Wednesday has been cancelled due to a scheduling error… again_

"YOU SEE DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T CANCEL A WEDNESDAY! WH-"

"I never liked Wednesdays."

"Doctor..." I pleaded. He ignored me completely fascinated by everything. I heard something.

Wait what? Music. Music! Yes. Something normal. I ran toward the sound.

"Caroline where are you going?" he said. But I was already too far to hear him. When I found the source of the music I was slightly disappointed. It was just a radio.

"Remember Night Vale, even though Hiram McDaniels is a five headed dragon and in prison for insurance fraud, vote Hiram McDaniels for mayor." Five headed dragon? What? Wait. If there was a radio station…. there must be some place the broadcast from! The Doctor finally caught up to me.

"Oh look! Another artifact!"

"Its a radio."

"I wonder what it could be!"

"Its a radio"

"Hmm a strange sound seems to be emanating from it."

"It. Is. A. Radio."

"Let me sonic it"

"Its a radio."

"The voice seems to be a male's"

"DOCTOR"

"WHAT?"

"IT IS A-"

"A shoe"

"No! Its a-"

"Grim transforming monster"

"What? No!"

"A golden retriever"

"Does this look like a dog?"

"No its a-"

"RADIO. ITS A RADIO"

"I know, its a radio!"

"Look who finally caught on" I mumbled.

"Hmmm...maybe we should go check out whatever station this is coming from."

"Oh look, another one of my ideas being stolen"

"Are you doing it again?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling my brilliant plan yours?"

"THEY ARE MY PLANS"

"Caroline, get over it. I am the smart one"

"MY IDEA"

"Yeah, sure" He soniced the radio. "The sound is coming from that way. Lets go!" He started running to wherever the signal took him. Why were we always running? Why couldn't we just do a jog? Or maybe just walk? But noooo we had to run. While we were running for no real reason, I was suddenly pushed to the ground. I felt a quick jolt of pain in the back of my head, and everything was fuzzy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Night Vale, Doctor._

Why is that the one sentence that buzzes around my head like an angered bee? I can't seem to remember much from earlier today, but that one sentence. What is Night Vale? I think I can remember a sign that we had seen that was around the same thing.

 _Welcome to Night Vale. Night Vale. Night Vale._ The words bounce around in my head and I try to make sense of them.

 _Welcome to Night Vale._

I open my eyelids and a bright light flashes in them. I feel heavy, almost like a brick in the ocean. I can't bring myself to move the slightest bit. I'm trapped in this moment, and I sense fear in my chest. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here?

"I'm sure I can answer all those questions, young visitor." I turn my head and sit up to see who this mysterious person is.

"Excuse me?"

"I can answer your questions"

"I. Didn't. Ask. Any. Questions."

"Yeah, you did Caroline."

"How do you know my name?"

"You told me/"

"I didn't."

"Well lets just say I have my sources" I did not like him. I did not like him one bit. His voice was too deep. Slightly monotone. It was too slow. Too... _too._ I looked him up and down. Pale blonde. Purple button up. Suspenders. Bow tie. Glasses. Nope. Not trustworthy at all. Only a fool would trust a man with a bow tie. I squinted my eyes and spoke

"I don't like you random stranger"

"I feel the same about you."

"Why?" I was truly offended. This man did not even know me yet he was judging me. Now that I think back for a second I realize that makes me a hypocrite.

"Well, first off Caroline May-"

"How do yo-"

"You just told me you didn't like me and"

"and what?"

You totally just stole my style"

"What?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I looked down at myself. _.Word._ I was wearing my favorite converse and my favorite jet black skater skirt. Oh and I was wearing my purple button down. I remembered I threw on suspenders because I thought I looked better with them. Aw man, and I wore my old glasses too. And crap, the Doctor insisted I wear a bowtie. Geez I hadn't realized how much of a I was. I looked like a female version of him.

"What's your name?"

"Cecil"

"Hi Cecil. Well, you know my name already so…" _This guy is weird._ I still didn't know where I was. I didn't know whether to ask or not. I guess I could.

"Where are we?"

"Night Vale Radio Station." Wait… I had just realized something… where is he?  
"Where's the Doctor?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The Doctor. Where is he? He was with me when I got here but where is he now?"

"Oh do you mean that strange man with hair almost as good as Carlos?"

"Oh uh… yeah." I said. Cecil looked behind me with a look on his face. He quickly stood up and ran out the door. I look to where he ran to and there he is. There's the Doctor too! Cecil was yelling at him. He was talking… and then they both came back into the room.

"Hey" I said to the Doctor as he walked up.

"Hi. How are you feeling? You took quite a hit." he replied.

"Uh… okay, I guess."

"Good."

"Why was Cecil yelling at you?"

"Something about don't go near station management?"

"Oh" I said, nodding my head. Then I heard him. And Cecil, and Cecil was….flirting? What?

"Carlos." Cecil's voice caressed his name. The man I assumed was Carlos ignored Cecil and walked toward me.

"Hi, I'm Carlos, and you are?" Oh. My. Word. His voice was beautiful. It was chocolate. It was… I don't know but it was beauty.

"I-I'm Caroline" Oh great I was already making a fool out of my self. Cecil glared at me, so i continued.

"Nice to meet you Caroline" My knees were wobbly, Oh I might faint! Before I could reply, The Doctor interrupted,

"Great to meet you too Carlos." This time Cecil wasn't the only one glaring. Carlos lightly chuckled, " What do you think of our small town now?"

"Fascinating, I have never seen such high readings of Defaghi ever!"

"Nightvale is an odd little town, Oh look at the time Cecil, if it is accurate, I think it is time for your broadcast"

"Oh Carlos!" Then Cecil pushed us out and started his broadcast.


	3. Chapter 3

Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight." I look up at strange man. I'd heard him babbling about mayoral elections. A glow cloud who was not only head of the PTA but also so a magnificent cook. He also reminded everyone to wish the old woman who lives in your home a happy birthday. Apparently, she doesn't have an age. In fact no one does because age is a measure of time and time is an illusion and therefore doesn't exist. I was so done with Cecil Palmer. Oh and did I mention he has a third eye? It looks painted on, but when you look closely _it blinks at you_. I'm not even joking here. It's disgusting.

"This man is amazing, Caroline." The Doctor muses. I roll my eyes and scoff at him. Cecil Palmer isn't amazing, he's a strange man who has too much time on his hands. The Doctor gives me a confused look, but ends up laughing at me.

"Oh, Caroline, you need to loosen up." I give him another eye roll. I am loosened up, I just can't stand Cecil. How "loose" I am has _nothing_ to do with that. The Doctor goes back to fawn over Cecil some more, so I decide now would be the perfect time to wander off. In normal companion fashion, I sneak away from him and go towards the door. Once I reach it, I pull on the handle and fall backwards. I try pushing it, pulling it, I even try ramming a nearby chair into it- nothing works.

"I see you've found our bloodstone doors." Cecil happily explains over my shoulder. I turn around and glare at him, only to be returned with his stupid smile. He pulls a rock out of his pocket and holds it up to the door, which opens it right up. I'm glad Cecil opened the door for me, but I still hate him and his stupid blonde hair.

I quickly exit the station and look for somewhere to go. I can't find the TARDIS anywhere, so I just walk around the town. I don't get very far before I hear somebody shouting behind me.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE SHERIFF'S SECRET POLICE!" The voice screams. I snap back to see who it is, but I'm knocked out by the figure in front of me. This happens way too much, to be honest.


End file.
